Just Let The Rain Fall
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Gruvia one-shot. "So you're the bastards that made her cry!" "I'm always just causing trouble for you aren't i?" She was broken, could he fix her?
Gruvia one-shot. "So you're the bastards that made her cry!" "I'm always just causing trouble for you aren't i?" She was broken, could he fix her?

"Still I mean it was a bit harsh to kick me out" Gray mumbled walking back to his guild with his friends. "Its all your fault for stripping ice princess" Natsu whined, their team tried to go to a restaurant but his stripping habit got them kicked out."Wanna go flame brain" He challenged out of instinct. Erza obviously stopped them and they continued walking in silence.

Suddenly Gray felt a light drop on his head "It wasn't forecasted to rain…." Erza said, she had made sure it wouldn't rain on their day off. They started pulling up their umbrellas, but Gray just dashed off. He had a bad feeling about this.

The rain was getting worse, pouring down in buckets and his clothes were soaked through. That attracted a lot of unwanted attention from the ladies, something was off. Why wasn't Juvia glaring at them announcing 'Love rival'?. Could it have something to do with this strange feeling?.

He wandered around, looking for something, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Until he found it, or should he say her, laying on the ground. Broken. This wasn't the average 'Gray isn't paying attention to me' sob, or the 'He likes Love rival!' Sob. It was one of pain and sorrow.

She didn't even notice him come, Gray wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't good at comforting people. He tried to reach over to her but was more than a little surprised when she backed away, he noticed the whispers.

'This rain sucks!' 'Why today?' "THIS RUINED MY WHOLE DAY' 'I bet it was that girl' 'Which one' 'From fairy tail! The one that causes this stupid rain!'

Juvia lost it and full out cried on the ground, he couldn't bear to even look her in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes and the sparkling gazes were replaced, now her eyes were empty like hollow. They didn't have the optimistic happy look it once had, somehow Gray found himself missing it.

"Juvia don't listen to them" He patted her on the back "Im gonna hate myself for saying this later, but" He sat next to her on the ground and felt the rain "This rain is nice, I don't like rain, but this is yours. Its peaceful don't you think?" She was speechless and didn't have a word of reply, he didn't need one. The two just sat and listened to the sound of the rain, the pitter patter on the pavement, the clanging on the tin roofs. Surprisingly the more he listened, the better it was.

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts as he jolted from surprise, Juvia had hugged him. That was normal, he didn't want it to be normal but it was, this time was different. Like she was trying a last and vain attempt to get him to turn to her.

It worked. He didn't know what to do, so he patted her back and when she raised her head she was crying, but with a smile on her face. He shook his head quickly and turned to the side, trying to hide the blush that spread across his face, Gray would never admit it in his life but Juvia was very cute when she smiled.

Gray stood up and helped Juvia stand up as well, the rain was easing down. A very faint voice came from Juvia, Gray could barely hear it but he could make out her point "Juvia is sorry….. She ruined your day out with your friends" He shook his head in disapproval "We were kicked out anyway" He gave a soft laugh getting another smile on her face, and little by little the light was returning to her eyes.

He thought that was it, some guys about the same age as them were walking on the other side of the street and he felt the rain get heavier as they walked past. "Th-they are the ones that bullied J-Juvia" She stuttered her explanation. "Juvia deserved it, b-but they were r-r-really bad before you came" He got what she meant.

Slowly but menacingly he crossed the road and tapped them on the back, they turned to see what was up only to be met with a fist to the face "So you're the bastards that made Juvia cry!" He said when the one he hit stood up.

Gray had expected him to fight back, he wasn't expecting backup. Before he knew it he was brawling it out with 4 or 5 people. He hadn't used his magic yet, he wasn't planning on It unless he needed to. Apparently these people couldn't use magic, he wanted to teach them a lesson on their own terms. Although if it came to it he would, Juvia was more important than his pride.

He swung his fist and the man too his left and ignored the stinging pain on his right cheek. He bobbed down then ran at the man in the middle with a kick, that knocked out one. Juvia watched from afar looking shocked, she didn't know what to think or what to do. Her legs and arms were shaking, too much to stand, why couldn't she help her Gray?

He eventually knocked them out and stumbled back to Juvia. She somehow manages to stand and outs her arm around him to carry him, She was expecting him to tell her not too or to leave him alone. Instead he smiled "Sorry, guess I'm just causing trouble for you"

"Juvia doesn't think so!" She cut him off before he could finish and shouted at him "….You saved Juvia! Juvia was always so lonely and scared… you always save Juvia!" She carried him even if it hurt her back, even if he was heavy "This is the least Juvia can do!"

The rain stopped and the two smiled, together. The boy who was as cold as ice, and the girl who as lonely as the ocean. They didn't have to be lonely anymore, it was an unsaid promise.

One both parties were sure to keep.

 **~Astra~**


End file.
